Mon coeur batil toujours pour toi ?
by Kmii-nee-chan
Summary: Dejà 4 mois qu'il est de retour après 6 ans d'absence... Comment vont réagir ses anciens compagnons? et elle ? Venez découvrir ma 1ere fic et lâchez vos coms please !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Déjà un mois qu'il est de retour et il n'a pas vraiment changé. Elle avait espéré qu'une fois sa vengeance accomplie, il serait un peu plus sociable mais il n'en était rien. Elle se demandait comment il était, s'il avait changé, mais rien. Même en 6 ans il était resté aussi froid et distant.

6 ans… en y repensant on dirait que rien ne s'était passé et pourtant on doit bien reconnaître qu'ils avaient tous changé. Naruto était devenu très fort suite à son entraînement avec le sannin légendaire, aujourd'hui il était heureux : il se rendit ( enfin ) compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour Hinata et pour le plus grand bonheur de celle-ci il lui avait fait une déclaration à la Naruto mais bon que voulez vous on ne peut pas tout changer tout de même.

Sasuke avait tué Orochimaru après avoir reçu la force nécessaire pour accomplir sa vengeance ( et aussi avant qu'il ne prenne son corps ). Depuis il avait erré pendant 2 longues années à la recherche de son frère et avait fini par le tuer. Il était finalement revenu à Konoha en espérant pouvoir réintégrer son village natal. Tsunade avait été clémente et accéda à sa requête ( il a quand même tué les 2 ennemis principaux de Konoha alors c'était impensable de le lui refuser).

Quant à elle, et bien elle avait mûri et était devenue très forte grâce à l'enseignement de Godaime. Elle avait un don pour ce qui est de la médecine, elle pouvait guérir presque toutes les blessures. Je dis presque parce que certaines blessures restent à jamais inguérissables même pour notre kunoichi. C'est vrai depuis le départ de Sasuke elle avait changé, et à son retour il ne retrouva plus la même camarade qu'il avait abandonné. Quand il fut réintégré au village, il se demandait déjà comment il allait faire pour l'éviter et pour qu'elle ne lui saute pas dessus !

Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait juste esquissé un sourire quand la nouvelle de son retour fut annoncée.

Ils avaient repris leur entraiment avec Kakashi et il remarqua très vite à quel point ils avaient tous changé. Il constatât les progrès de Naruto et fut étonné de voir ceux de Sakura. Il savait certes que la fleur de cerisier avait été l'élève de l'Hokage mais il ne se doutait pas qu'elle avait à présent cette force.

Là où il fut encore plus surpris, c 'est quand Naruto lui fit remarquer que Sakura ne disait plus « Sasuke-kun » . Effectivement il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent, trop occupé à observer les progrès des autres et à s'entraîner.

Sasuke : Tant mieux, au moins elle me court plus après et je peux m'entraîner tranquillement.

Naruto pensa qu'après tout même si 6 ans s'étaient écoulés, Sasuke resterait Sasuke.

Celui-ci se demandait tout de même pourquoi elle avait arrêté. Après tout, il avait pris l'habitude qu'elle l'appelle ainsi. Les jours suivants il remarqua qu'en plus elle lui adressait rarement la parole, tout du moins pas autant qu'avant.

Il réalisa soudain que 6 ans s'étaient passés et il était normal qu'elle ait tourné la page et ait abandonné son amour de jeunesse. Cette pensée lui fit malgré lui ressentir un douloureux pincement dans la poitrine. Après tout, elle était la seule qui l'avait réellement aimé et c'était aujourd'hui, lorsque ces sentiments n'existaient plus, qu'il le réalisait.

Voilà le 1er chapitre de ma fic ! Lachez vos coms

GrO BisOuxXx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : 

Le soleil pointait son bout et commençait à éclairer Konoha de toute la lumière possible. Les volets étaient tous fermés et beaucoup dormaient encore car l'heure était aux rêves même si les réveils ne tarderaient pas à faire sortir tous ces habitants de cette douce échappatoire.

Sasuke venait d'en faire les frais et après avoir arrêter cette sonnerie plus que dérangeante à son goût, il se décida à sortir de son lit. Il se leva donc et alla dans sa salle de bain pour se laver. Après une bonne douche, il était enfin réveillé et il se regarda un instant dans le miroir : on pouvait voir à présent un jeune homme aux cheveux pas trop longs, un peu comme avant de partir avec les même mèches qui tombent sur ce visage qu'aucune fille ne se lassait de contempler. Il avaient ces mêmes yeux de braises, yeux qui, quelques années, plutôt étaient remplis de haine et de désir de vengeance et qui étaient à présent normaux, bien que très attirants et envoûtants. Il avait pris du muscle et on pouvait admirer des abdominaux en béton ainsi que des bras bien développés.

En fait pour résumer, avec le temps il était tout simplement resté magnifique au yeux des filles.

Il quitta se reflet qu'il lui faisait horreur car à chaque fois qu'il se voyait dans une glace il repensait à ces années de douleur et de tristesse, à tous ces meurtres commis, à sa trahison et puis aussi il repensait à ce son départ. Son départ… son « merci » incompris et cette jeune fille en pleur qui l'aimait… Sakura…

**Sasuke :** _mais quel baka je fais ! Pourquoi est ce que je repense à tout ça maintenant ? Au moins à présent j'aurais la paix et je n'aurait plus à essayer de la repousser sans arrêt…_

Il avait beau dire, il savait bien que tout au fond de lui il adorait la repousser car cela voulait dire qu'elle le collait. Aujourd'hui il n'en n'aurait plus l'occasion.

Une heure plus tard, il parti de chez lui pour le bureau de l'Hokage. L'équipe 7 avait rendez-vous et se rendant compte du temps qu'il avait passé à penser à tout cela il couru. Il arriva un quart d'heure plus tard devant le bureau de Tsunade et remarqua qu'en fin de compte il était le premier. Certes il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver Naruto et encore moins Kakashi mais il avait espéré qu'elle serait peut-être là à son arrivé et lui dirait un de ses « bonjour Sasuke-kun ! ».

Il attendit patiemment que son équipe le rejoigne et se laissant aller dans toutes ses pensées que seul lui pouvait entendre quand finalement quelqu'un l'en sortit…

_Une heure plus tôt :_

Notre fleur de cerisier eut beaucoup de mal à se réveiller et laissa son réveil sonner cinq fois ! Elle vivait seule dans un petit appartement au centre du village, elle avait 18 ans après tout et puis elle voulait un peu de liberté et mener sa propre vie.

Elle se leva, alla dans la cuisine se préparer de quoi petit-déjeuner et repensa à son rêve : comme toutes les nuits depuis déjà 6 ans elle ne rêvait que de lui. Si elle avait pris autant de distance c'est parce qu'elle avait peur de souffrir de nouveau par sa faute. Elle avait tellement souffert de son départ, tellement pleurer pour lui et tellement espéré qu'il reviendrait un jour. Aujourd'hui il était là. Elle avait été si heureuse d'apprendre sa réintégration au village qu 'elle en pleura même, mais pas devant lui, elle ne lui fit qu'un simple et innocent sourire car elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine qu'elle était resté la gamine de 12 ans qu'il avait quitté.

Non ça jamais, elle avait changé : elle était devenue forte grâce à Tsunade-sama pour lui ! Pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus le boulet d'autrefois et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin qu'il l'a protège comme auparavant. Elle était aussi devenu forte pour pouvoir supporté son absence et pour le ramener tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle se fixait comme but lorsqu'elle s'entraînait.

Elle n'était plus cette petite fille insouciante et naïve d'autrefois, non aujourd'hui elle était Sakura Haruno, ancienne élève de la puissante Godaime. En plus d'être devenue forte, elle s'était embellie avec le temps, elle avait à présent des formes de femme et plus de jeune fille. Elle avait toujours ses yeux émeraudes que beaucoup de personnes lui enviaient et dont on ne pouvait se détacher quand ce regard vous capturait. Ses cheveux avaient repousser et étaient à l'heure actuelle plus long qu'il y a 6 ans. Ils lui arrivaient en dessous des fesses et quand elle les laissait sans attache, ils étaient telle une cascade. Le plus souvent elle les attachait en natte qui passait sur son épaule et arrivait devant. Elle avait beaucoup de succès auprès des jeunes hommes de Konoha mais elle s'était juré de lui rester fidèle quoi qu'il arrive et de l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne enfin.

Elle se leva alla dans sa salle de bain et se prépara pour le rendez vous avec son ancienne sensei.

Une heure après elle arrivât au bureau de Godaime et vit Sasuke prit dans ses pensées.

**Sakura **: _Qu'est ce qu'il est beau…j'aimerai bien savoir à quoi il pense pour n'avoir remarquer ma présence ._

Elle toussota pour lui indiquer qu'elle était là sans se douter qu'en réalité lui il pensait à elle à ce moment là.

**Sakura :** Hum hum… Bonjour Sasuke.

Le brun fut comme électrifier en remarquant la présence de la fleur de cerisier. Il avait une petite douleur au cœur en entendant juste « Sasuke » mais ne le montra pas :

**Sasuke :** Salut. _Pourquoi est ce que je ressent cette douleur ?_

**Sakura :** _Toujours aussi bavard ça ne changera donc jamais !_

Il pensait qu'elle entamerait la conversation comme avant et fut déçu de voir qu'au lieu de ça elle s'assit à son opposé et commença à réfléchir.

**Sasuke :** _Pourquoi s'est-elle mise si loin de moi ? M'éviterait-elle ? Non c'est inimaginable…je me fais des idées … oui c'est juste pour me laisser tranquille… j'espère…_

**Sakura :** _Il a l'air de s'en moquer que je sois distante ou pas avec lui. Alors vraiment, il ne m'aimera donc jamais ? Ce sera toujours un amour à sens unique ? Je devrai peut-être tourner la page, après tout je l'ai attendu en espérant que ses sentiments évolueraient mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas…_

Les deux ninjas furent couper de leurs pensées par l'arrivée de leur dernier camarade et de leur sensei :

**Kakashi :** Yo', ça va les jeunes ?

**Naruto :** Good morning les amis !

**Sakura :** Bonjour Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei, je suis surprise de vous voir à l'heure, c'est inhabituel de votre part!

**Naruto :** Tu parles j'ai été le chercher oui ! La vieille a dit que si il arrivait en retard on aurait droit à des missions pourries alors je l'ai ramener pour sauver l'équipe hahaha …

**Sasuke, Sakura & Kakashi :** --'

**Kakashi :** Bon Hokage-sama nous attend, allons y .

Ils entrèrent tous dans cet immense bureau pour le moins désordonné et oublièrent leur pensées…

**Fin du chapitre**

Voilà le 2e chapitre ! Dsl pour le premier ki était très cour mais c'était pour commencer. J'espère que celui là vous a plu et qu'il était plus long.

GrO BisOuxXx et laissez vos coms


End file.
